


Enamorándome de ti.

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: •Bucky luego de una larga rehabilitación espera ser aceptado por quienes serán sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, pero en el camino no puede evitar enamorarse de cierto castaño de ojos marrones.-One-Shot Winteriron.-En esta historia no existe la Civil War.Para YalesRed2 ღ
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Enamorándome de ti.

Unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules se movían de aquí para allá en el quinjet , Bucky aun no podía salir de su desconcierto desde que había sido descongelado por shield hacía ya unos cuatro meses y puesto en el área de vigilancia con más agentes de seguridad que la jodida casa blanca debido a su alter ego _"El soldado del invierno"_ el cual gracias a la princesa de Wakanda habían logrado sumergirlo en un profundo sueño del cual no podía salir.

Ese mismo día se cumplía el cuarto mes sin incidentes y dado que no conocía demasiado sobre el mundo exterior o lo que ocurría allá afuera. Steve como buen amigo que era junto con aquella pelirroja que no sacaba su mirada afilada sobre el como si en cualquier momento si intentara algún movimiento brusco ella misma se encargaría de él. Por lo que podía recordar su nombre era Natasha y según lo que podía recordar de las tinieblas de su alter ego él le había roto el brazo en una pelea cuando había perdido el control e intentaba escapar.

Aunque ya le había dado sus respectivas disculpas y ella las había aceptado, sabía que la desconfianza siempre estaba allí porque quizás él era una bomba de tiempo que ante cualquier malestar podía detonar.

La voz de Steve anunciando que ya estaban por aterrizar lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sabía lo ansioso que se encontraba su amigo por presentarle a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos cercanos, según él le había dicho sería una reunión tranquila que no tenia de que preocuparse, además de que ese sería su nuevo hogar.

—¡Mierda!

Fue lo primero que escapo de sus labios al ver aquella y lujosa torre, Rogers soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión mientras que por su parte Natasha sonrió de lado tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Steve fue el primero en salir seguido por Bucky quien escuchaba las grandes cosas que su amigo contaba sobre sus compañeros, pero al poner apenas un pie dentro de la sala la expresión del rubio cambio totalmente.

—¡TONY!

Fue lo primero que grito al ver a las doscientas personas que se encontraban dentro de la sala y no solo eso había música, bebidas camareros yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, hermosas mujeres con vestidos muy pegados a sus figuras entre otras cosas.

Bucky miro a su amigo sin comprender el por qué en su frente parecía haber una venita a punto de estallar para luego ver en la dirección que el mismo veía. A lo lejos un hombre de cabello castaño y fino traje negro les sonrió desde el escenario.

—Damas y caballeros démosle la bienvenida a cubito de hielo número dos.

Steve se llevó una mano a la frente viendo como todas las personas comenzaban a aplaudir al recién llegado. En ese momento Bruce se acercó hacia ellos con una mueca incomoda en el rostro.

—Intente detenerlo, pero...

—Lo sé. —Respondió el rubio soltando un suspiro, sin dudas esa no era la bienvenida que esperaba para su mejor amigo. —Él es James Buchanan Barnes.

—Oh, si lo conozco. —Respondió regalándole una sonrisa tímida al castaño para luego extender su mano. —Mi nombre es Bruce Banner, ayude a la princesa de Wakanda con su recuperación.

Bucky se rasco la nuca algo incomodo luego de estrechar su mano.

—Yo siento no poder recordarlo.

—No tiene por qué lamentarlo, fue desde la distancia no podía ponerme en esa situación con tantas personas. —El castaño frunció el ceño confundido. —El no ¿No sabe? —Pregunto viendo hacia Steve sobre Hulk. —

—Bucky recuerdas los videos que te enseñe sobre ¿"Hulk"? —El castaño asintió a la vez que tomaba una copa de los camareros que pasaban por allí. —Bueno él es.

En ese momento el castaño se atraganto con su bebida viéndole incrédulo.

—¿Enserio? —Banner le observo con una ceja alzada. —Disculpa es que...no se parece nada al video.

—Me lo dicen seguido.

 _"Es tan delgado y con tan poca masa muscular"_ pensó para sus adentros, observándole fijamente sin encontrar el parecido a aquella enorme bestia verde con aquel hombre de lentes y de amable sonrisa.

—Caballeros porque no vamos a hablar con más tranquilidad arriba. —Propuso Natasha siendo seguida por los tres. —Luego matare a Tony.

Al oír aquel nombre nuevamente no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre aquel sujetó que se encontraba a lo lejos hablando con una hermosa mujer de largo vestido azul y cabello pelirrojo. Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron con un hombre bebiendo con los pies sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro.

—Clint baja los pies, que si te ve Tony te asesinara. —Le regaño Natasha, dándole un golpe con la punta del pie. —

El nombrado tan solo rodo los ojos mientras se llevaba la botella de cerveza a los labios para luego ver hacia Barnes.

—Bienvenido el capitán nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que hayan sido solo cosas buenas. —Miro de reojo hacia su amigo quien tomo asiento. —

—Nosotros somos los menos indicados para juzgar. —Hablo Natasha sentándose al lado de Banner. —Además nuestro capitán nos ha contado algunas cosas vergonzosas de ti.

—Es cierto. —Se carcajeo Clint provocando que el castaño viese al rubio con curiosidad, mientras que este miraba hacia otra parte. —Como...como la historia donde confundiste a un hombre con una mujer, creo que casi me orine de la risa ese día.

—En mi defensa estaba muy borracho. —Alzo su copa al aire, escuchando como Steve se carcajeaba. —Además no sé de qué tanto te ríes, niño _"Yo puedo hacer esto todo el día"_.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Dijo la frase! —Exclamo Clint escupiendo la bebida. —

—En esa época también lo decía? —Pregunto Bruce viendo como el castaño asentía con una mueca de lado, si Steve había arruinado su imagen él podía sacar también algunos trapos sucios al sol. —

—Steve debes de renovar tu repertorio de frases icónicas. —Dijo Natasha viendo como el rubio se reía avergonzado. —Tony tiene toda la razón eres todo un anciano.

—¿Tony?

—Anthony Stark, pero todos le decimos Tony, es quien preparo esta fiesta en tu honor. —Comento Banner. —

—Ahora que recuerdo el único Stark que conocía fue Howard Stark.

—Bueno Tony es su hijo.

—Y el dueño de esta enorme y ostentosa torre. —Respondió la pelirroja llevándose un canapé a la boca. —Es un dolor en el trasero estoy segura de que se entenderán.

—Aunque siendo sincero yo no esperaba que Tony hiciera esta enorme fiesta. —Dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos, viendo como todos le observaban con cara de _"¿Acaso no conoces a Tony?"_ —Le dije que hiciera algo más íntimo, no tan ostentoso.

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto Clint con sarcasmo. —Steve, la maldita torre tiene su nombre, el no conoce la palabra simple.

—¿Y cuándo lo conoceré? —Pregunto sin poder evitar la curiosidad corriendo por sus venas. —

—Cuando termine de coquetear con los invitados. —Respondió Clint con una mueca de lado. —Quizás sea tu fiesta, pero a él le gusta acaparar la atención.

—Espero no se haya olvidado de que mañana tenemos reunión con Fury temprano.

—Steve es una fiesta trata de relajarte. —Dijo Natasha entregándole una cerveza. —En tu tiempo el aún era así de ¿responsable?

—Dirás aburrido. —Murmuro Clint ganándose la mirada del rubio. —

—Como no tienes idea. —Rodo los ojos recordando al Steve debilucho que se pasaba los fines de semana encerrado haciendo sus labores. —Creí que ahora viéndose como se ve tendría diversión, no se ¿conquistas?

—El anciano ¿conquistas?

Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas escuchándose luego una enorme carcajada.

—Hasta que por fin nos dignas con tu presencia. —Dijo Natasha viéndole con una sonrisa de lado. —

Bucky en ese momento se volteo encontrándose con aquel hombre que lo había anunciado en el escenario, el famoso Tony del que todos estaban hablando, viéndolo con más atención como aquel sujeto que se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Ya saben por qué nuestro Cap no tiene pareja es más todo el mundo lo sabe. —Todos se le quedaron viendo curiosos. —Nosotros somos un matrimonio y ustedes son los mocosos. —Señalo hacia Natasha, Clint y Bruce. —

—Tony, ¿Qué dices? —Steve movió la cabeza sin poder creer las locuras con las que salía. —

Bucky frunció las cejas viendo como aquel castaño le daba una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y este tan solo se reía.

—Tony no hagas esas bromas o confundirás a nuestro nuevo compañero. —Dijo Banner al ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de James. —No es cierto, lo dice porque en una revista los nombraron de esa manera.

Tony volteo la mirada hacia el castaño quien le observaba curioso desde su asiento, para luego acercarse hacia él y sentarse a su lado viéndole fijamente.

—Quien dice quizás disfrute de la compañía masculina. —Dijo tocando su pierna viendo la extraña expresión en su rostro ante aquel movimiento. —Relájate es una broma.

Dijo para luego retirar su mano viendo como todos negaban con la cabeza ante su comportamiento, por su parte Bucky tan solo se había quedado viendo hacia su rodilla sin poder creer aun que ese hombre tan atrevido fuera hijo de Howard Stark.

—No juegues con eso. —Hablo Steve dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. —Bucky tiene un largo, largo repertorio de mujeres.

—Lo dudo. —Se jacto el castaño caminando hacia la barra y sirviéndose un trago. —No creo que sea más larga que la mía.

—¿Quién lo dice? —Pregunto Bucky viéndole fijamente, había lastimado su orgullo. —No me conoces en mi época todos los días salía con mujeres muy hermosas.

—Es cierto. —Le apoyo Steve. —Hasta la joven que se suponía que era mi cita se fue con él. —Bucky le miro diciéndole _"lo siento"._ —Es pasado.

—Bueno no te conozco, tienes razón. —Dijo asintiendo recargándose contra la barra y llevándose una mano hacia la barbilla. —Pero al menos las mías aun están vivas y las tuyas están muertas o son unas abuelitas.

—Touche. —Murmuro Clint alzando su copa al aire. —

—Bueno nenas si terminaron de comparar quien la tiene más larga. —Dijo Natasha viendo como ambos castaños se habían quedado viendo fijamente. —Propongo que hagamos un brindis por nuestro nuevo inquilino quien pronto se nos unirá.

—Bueno si vamos a hacerlo hay que hacerlo bien.

Dicho esto, Tony saco desde detrás de la barra uno de los barriles que Thor había traído de Asgard para las celebraciones.

—Eso es lo que creo que es. —Dijo Bruce ajustándose los lentes, viendo como el castaño preparaba las bebidas y se las entregaba a cada uno. —

—No, Tony...—Murmuro Steve recordando aquella vez que había terminado en aquella sala con tan solo sus calzoncillos puestos por haber jugado a las cartas con Natasha. —

—Si, bebida Asgardíana ya saben estos dos cubitos de hielo no se van a emborrachar con las simples bebidas que tomamos nosotros los mortales. —Dijo señalándolos dándole por último la copa a Bucky quien vio aquella bebida burbujeante con algo de desconfianza. —Relájate, no tiene veneno lo juro. —Susurro cerca de su oído viendo como su expresión se relajaba.—Por cubito de hielo número dos.

Todos rodaron los ojos ante aquel apodo y alzando sus copas exclamaron _"por Bucky"._

**↝ღ↜↝ღ↜↝ღ↜↝ღ↜**

Eran más de las dos cuanto unos ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse al sentir como algo le quitaba la respiración. Bucky trato de orientarse parpadeando varias veces, sintiendo como la luz de aquella habitación le provocaba una enorme jaqueca ese momento trato de incorporarse cuando sintiendo como alguien se quejaba contra su pecho. En ese momento bajo la mirada encontrándose con Tony quien dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, dejándole un rastro de baba sobre su camiseta.

—Que diablos paso...

Murmuro al ver a Clint quien se encontraba metido entre los ductos de ventilación con una pierna fuera, Steve tenía todo el rostro dibujado mientras que Natasha y Bruce tan solo habían desaparecido de la sala.

Con cuidado trato de despertar al castaño escuchando como este tan solo se quejaba entre sueños, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad y la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando tomo al pequeño castaño de un brazo y lo apoyo contra su hombro.

—Vamos, Anthony despierta. —Murmuro contra su oreja sintiendo el agradable aroma de su perfume. —¿Qué clase de bebida era esa? —Se pregunto llevándose su mano libre a la frente, sintiendo como se le partía del dolor. —

—Pepp...no quiero.

¿Pepp? ¿Quién es Pepp? se preguntó Bucky.

—Stark, dime donde esta tu cuarto?

—Siempre tan directa. —Soltó una carcajada, caminando torpemente junto al castaño. —El ultimo a la derecha.

Bucky tan solo rodo los ojos, no solo tendría que cargar con un borracho si no que aún faltaban aquellos dos que se habían quedado en la sala. Gracias al suero de súper soldado no fue ningún inconveniente llevar arrastras al castaño quien durante el camino hacia su habitación no paro de decir incoherencias y de quejarse sobre alguien llamada Pepper ¿Acaso seria su novia? Se pregunto mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Con cuidado intento recostarlo sobre la cama, pero en un torpe movimiento había terminado sobre el cuerpo de aquel castaño quien parecía no querer soltar su camiseta de entre sus manos. Ojos azules y marrones se vieron fijamente por largos segundos, estaban tan cerca que Bucky podía ver a la perfección sus largas pestañas, su respingada nariz y aquellos labios rosados que se encontraban entreabiertos frente a él.

—Anthony.

El castaño se relamió los labios viéndole fijamente.

—Quiero...—Bucky se quedó en silencio observándole, sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho. —Una hamburguesa.

Algo decepcionado se separó del castaño quien por fin parecía haberse quedado dormido.

Avergonzado se llevó una mano a la frente.

¿Qué esperabas oír? Apenas te conoce. —Se regaño frotándose la frente con su dedo pulgar. —

En cambio, el desde el momento en que Steve le había enseñado los videos de aquel castaño para que supiera sobre los integrantes que lideraban Avengers, no solo se había quedado con el video que su amigo le había enseñado, si no que por su parte sin que nadie lo supiera y con lo poco que sabía del internet se había atrevido a buscar sobre aquel castaño que había llamado su atención. Encontrándose con innumerables videos en donde Tony o mejor dicho Iron Man arriesgaba innumerables veces su vida por los demás, su afilado carácter con los periodistas cuando estos se metían con el o los inventos que este había enseñado en sus exposiciones en expo-Stark.

Dándole una última mirada salió de la habitación, aún tenía dos cargas más.

**↝ღ↜↝ღ↜↝ღ↜↝ღ↜**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche y cada día cada uno de los integrantes intentaban hacer de su estadía fuera lo más cómoda posible, aunque debido a sus diversas misiones la mayoría del tiempo se las pasaba en el gimnasio con tan solo aquella voz que al principio lo había asustado más de una ocasión y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta aun lo sorprendía, pero Tony le había explicado con gran amabilidad como era la función de cada dispositivo en aquella torre.

A pesar de que todos eran muy amables, siempre podía notar como cada uno no intentaban de hacerles bromas muy pesadas o hablar de manera brusca frente a el. Aunque quería ignorarlo no podía, sabía que debían de tener miedo de que aquel sujeto que yacía en las profundidades de su ser se manifestara de repente frente a ellos.

El único que parecía tratarlo con algo más de "normalidad" como si no fuese una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar era Tony, quien siempre recibía más de un regaño de parte de Steve cuando este molestaba al soldado con preguntas algo subidas de tono.

Aun podía recordar aquella vez en su taller, mientras el modificaba algunos mecanismos de su brazo en que le pregunto sin vergüenza alguna si el brazo que había perdido era con el cual se tocaba ¿Acaso dice lo primero que se le venía a la mente? —Se pregunto mientras bebía de la caja de jugo directamente, después de todo no había nadie en la torre así que no hacían faltas los modales. —

O eso creía hasta que una voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió.

—No solo perdiste tu brazo si no que también los modales.

James se volteo, sintiéndose como un niño al cual lo atrapan haciendo una travesura, encontrándose con aquellos ojos marrones que lo veían fijamente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en negación.

—Sabes que tenemos vasos ¿verdad? —Pregunto el castaño con una mueca divertida en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y traía dos vasos. —¿En tu época no existían? —James sonrió avergonzado viendo como Tony se sentaba frente a él y servía. —

—Anthony no sabía que llegarías temprano como en la mañana dijiste que tenías una larga junta. —El castaño rodo los ojos al recordar la junta de accionistas de la que se había escapado. —

—Dime Tony como todos los demás. —Dijo mientras daba un sorbo al jugo frunciendo la frente al sentir el sabor cítrico de la naranja. —

No quiero ser como todos los demás, pensó James viendo como esos grandes ojos marrones le observaban.

—Oh, tendré que llamarte James entonces.

—No me molesta. —Dijo sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. —

—Bien _"James"_ veras Steve me llamo y me acaba de decir que al parecer salió de misión. —Bucky se cruzó de brazos escuchándolo atentamente. —No pongas esa cara, no es nada riesgoso, pero me pidió que te lleve a recorrer los lugares hasta me dejo una lista. —Dicho esto saco un papel de su saco enseñándosela. —Jamás en mi vida había leído lugares tan aburridos enserio ir de visita a un ¡Museo!

Bucky no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de total indignación en la cara del millonario, pero es que así era Steve.

—Enserio Anthony sé que debes tener muchas ocupaciones no tienes por qué hacer esto. —Soltó un suspiro sabiendo que no lo hacía porque quisiera si no porque Steve se lo había pedido y aquello, aunque no era gran cosa en el fondo dolía. —

El castaño le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—No lo hago porque el anciano me lo pidió.—Bucky abrió los ojos sorprendido de que le hubiese leído los pensamientos.—Lo hago porque en verdad siento curiosidad.—James entrecerró los ojos ¿Tenia curiosidad sobre el?.—Ya sabes Steve siempre nos ha contado lo don juan que habías sido con las mujeres...mi orgullo ha sido herido.—Se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor.—Quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves con las mujeres de esta época.

Bucky se rasco la nuca pensativa, nadie lo había llevado a ninguna parte que fuese muy concurrida, tal vez hacer algo como eso no sería muy buena idea y si...

—No acepto un no como respuesta.

Dijo Tony viéndole fijamente para luego levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Iré a cambiarme y cuando baje espero estés algo más presentable. —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado al ver a aquel soldado con tan solo una camiseta y aquel pantalón de dormir. —

Y así en aquella noche sin saberlo todo había comenzado.

Durante el día Bucky pasaba sus días disfrutando de la compañía de Clint quien se había encargado de enseñarle algunas tácticas de combate para cuando se reincorporara a las misiones, mientras que por su parte Natasha era la encargada de pelear con el sobre el Ring saldándose la cuenta que tenía sobre su brazo roto, ahora las cosas con aquella rusa de tenebrosa mirada parecían estar más relajadas y eso provocaba que el corazón de Bucky se sintiera en paz. Por las tardes Bruce iba a verificar como se encontraba y le daba algunas consultas psicológicas sobre las pesadillas que tenía durante la noche, ayudándole con algunas tácticas de respiración que el mismo utilizaba cuando Hulk quería hacer su aparición.

A pesar de todo y aunque sonara algo egoísta era agradable saber que había alguien más que luchaba con alguien en su interior, saber que no era el único que no era una abominación como siempre lo había soñado.

Pero no todo era trabajo.

Cada noche James esperaba a que fueran las doce para que cierto castaño de sonrisa burlona fuera por el para ir a aquellos lugares que tanto le gustaban. Las salidas de aquellos dos no era un secreto para los demás, más de una vez había oído las burlas de Clint llamándolo _"Cenicienta"_ , mientras que Natasha le pedía que fuera cuidadoso sabiendo a la perfección a los lugares que frecuentaba su amigo, por suerte Steve no estaba allí para presenciarlo porque habría sido el primero en impedirlo, el aun seguía de misión en las afueras de EE.UU.

Con Anthony había visitado casi todos los bares, pubs de New York y en cada uno de ellos aquel castaño se jacto de sus encantos llevándose en más de una ocasión alguna mujer u hombre lo cual al principio lo había sorprendido pero luego con total normalidad lo había aceptado, después de todo sabía que Anthony era un hombre que captaba la atención no solo del género femenino si no que del masculino, mientras que el tan solo intentaba mantener alguna conversación con alguna que no intentara meterse tan rápido entre sus pantalones, acaso las mujeres de esa época no sabían de ¿decencia? - Se pregunto mientras veía como Anthony coqueteaba con una guapa pelirroja en la barra para luego tomar las bebidas y acercarse hacia donde se encontraba el.

Todas las noches eran iguales, James lo acompañaba a aquellos lugares para tan solo estar más cerca de el con la excusa de _"Quien lograba conquistar más mujeres en una noche"_ juego en el cual cada noche o la mayoría de ellas Stark parecía ganar, no porque él lo quisiera, él podría ganarle si se lo propusiera el problema, el maldito problema era...

Que había descubierto que se había enamorado de Anthony Stark.

De esos ojos marrones que lo veían con cierto brillo cuando creía que no lo observaba, de esa sonrisa traviesa cuando le hacía alguna broma o pregunta indecorosa y de aquellos labios en que cada noche soñaba con besar cuando veía como besaba a aquellas mujeres desconocidas en los bares.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga?

Aquellos ojos glaciares se movieron hacia el hombre que se encontraba frente a él bebiendo de su copa para luego meterse aquella aceituna tan lento dentro de su rosada boca que parecía como si quisiera torturarlo con aquel gesto tan insignificante para algunos pero que para el parecía toda una escena solo apto para mayores.

¿Acaso quería volverlo loco?

—Solo estaba pensando Antoshka. —Respondió mientras tomaba el trago que el genio le había traído, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. —

—El contador va muy mal para ti. —James alzo las cejas viendo como el castaño sonreía de lado. —Te estoy ganando James es más creo que Steve nos mintió contigo, me siento estafado. —Barnes no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante la cara de indignación del millonario. —Es que aquí no hay nadie que llame tu atención?

—Bueno...sí. —Murmuro bajito sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho como cada vez que estaba cerca de aquel castaño. —Lo hay.

—A ver dime ¿Cómo es? —Pregunto volteando a ver a las personas a su alrededor. —

Barnes dudo por unos segundos antes de proseguir, quizás era algo arriesgado, pero debía de intentarlo.

—Tiene el cabello castaño, unos hermosos ojos marrones y cuando sonríe un pequeño hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla derecha.

El castaño volteo la mirada hacia aquellos ojos claros que lo veían fijamente.

—Wow eso sí que es demasiado especifico. —Soltó una carcajada. —

James negó con la cabeza.

—No creo tener el valor.

—Tengo algo que puede solucionar eso. —El soldado alzo las cejas viendo como el castaño de su traje sacaba una petaca y luego de darle un sorbo frunciendo los labios debido a lo fuerte que estaba, sé la extendió entregándosela. —Toma, recién traído de Asgard de mi minibar secreto. —Hizo un gesto de que lo mantuviera en secreto. —

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Relájate nada que no quieras sucederá. —Dijo el castaño guiñándole el ojo coquetamente. —Ahora solo concéntrate en aquella mujer que está detrás de ti. —James volteo la mirada encontrándose a lo lejos a una castaña quien le observaba con una amplia sonrisa. —Que yo me encargare de su amiga, veamos quien gana esta noche.

Dicho esto, el castaño se levantó de su asiento y arreglándose el traje comenzó a avanzar hacia aquellas mujeres que lo esperaban en la barra, por su parte James le dio un largo trago a aquella bebida, necesitaba de ello para poder soportar como Anthony coqueteaba con todos frente a él, _"esa sería una larga noche"_ se dijo caminando detrás de los pasos del castaño.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad como siempre el intentaba prestar atención a la mujer que tenía en frente mientras de reojo veía como aquel castaño se divertía con su conquista. Los tragos iban y venían, pero ninguno lograba hacerle efecto como aquella petaca que tenía escondida celosamente en su bolsillo y de la cual daba varios sorbos cuando nadie le observaba. De vez en cuando podía sentir como aquellos ojos marrones lo observaban por escasos segundos como buscándolo, pero quizás tan solo era producto de su imaginación.

Los cuerpos se movían de aquí para allá en la pista de baile y para el disgusto de Barnes, Anthony se movía con gran sensualidad chocando más de alguna vez por "accidente" contra su cuerpo a la vez que regresaba con aquella mujer que lo devoraba con la mirada.

De un momento al otro Anthony quiso llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, se lo notaba ansioso, mientras proponía ir a la zona Vip exclusivamente para él. Ambas mujeres aceptaron de inmediato, pero antes necesitaban irse a retocar, dejando a Barnes con un castaño quien apenas podía subir decentemente aquella escalera en forma de caracol.

Podía sentir las manos del millonario aferrándose a sus hombros, mientras él lo sostenía con fuerza de la cadera sin poder evitar sentir como su mano picaba ante aquel toque tan insignificante pero que para el soldado provocaba millones de sensaciones, tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Podía sentir su aliento rosar su cuello, el aroma de su exquisito perfume el cual trataba de inhalar con fuerza para tenerlo grabado en su memoria como cada noche.

—¿Por qué crees que las mujeres siempre van al baño juntas? —Pregunto el genio, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada. —

—Eso es un total misterio. —Respondió James un tanto bebido, pero no tanto como el mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en aquel sofá. —

—Quizás piensen que hay un Troll y las atacara mientras orinan. —Se carcajeo ante aquello. —

El castaño frunció la frente sin comprender de lo que hablaba quizás estaba muy borracho. o acaso era alguna ¿Referencia? como solía decir Steve.

—Azules...

James bajo la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos cafés viéndole fijamente.

—¿Cómo dices? —Pregunto sintiéndose algo incomodo dado la cercanía del castaño hacia él, _"contrólate"_ se dijo así mismo, viendo como Anthony acercaba su rostro más cerca para verle con claridad. —

—Viéndote así de cerca tus ojos...son azules, no son como los de Steve los de él son azules con algo de verde. —Murmuro frunciendo el ceño, mientras que James podía sentir su aliento el cual era una mezcla entre menta y alcohol que ansiaba tanto por probar. —No son azules verdaderos, pero los tuyos...

En ese momento sin saber cuál de los dos había sido el primero en avanzar, sus bocas lentamente se fueron rosando hasta que el castaño fue el primero en abrirla dejando que la lengua de James invadiera con total libertad como tantas noches había soñado, pero que al despertar tan solo le dejaba un sabor amargo al chocarse con la realidad.

Esta vez era real, lo estaba besando y era correspondido como nunca pensó que lo seria. Podía sentir como el millonario movía su lengua dentro de su boca con gran agilidad provocando tantas sensaciones que ninguna mujer en la vida había logrado jamás en él.

En ese momento un grito en la entrada logro separarlos. Ambos voltearon viendo como ambas mujeres escandalizadas se marchaban del lugar dando un portazo.

James podía sentir como todo el avance que había hecho en tan solo unos segundos se habían ido por el caño, podía sentir como el corazón le latía con fuerza producto de la ansiedad y el silencio que se había formado en aquella habitación, aun no podía dejar de ver hacia la puerta , no quería enfrentar aquellos ojos que seguro lo rechazarían debido a su atrevimiento pero en vez de eso una fuerte carcajada llamo su atención, volteándose a ver a un castaño quien se había recostado sobre el sofá muriéndose de la risa.

—Creo que perdí.

Murmuro el castaño tapándose el rostro con sus manos, James se acercó y con cuidado tomo sus manos separándolas de su rostro encontrándose con los ojos llorosos del millonario quien le observaba con las mejillas rojas producto de la borrachera y la vergüenza.

—¿De qué hablas Antoshka? —Pregunto con tono bajito, viendo como el castaño hacia una mueca. —Dime.

El castaño se acomodó sobre su asiento, pasándose una de sus manos sobre su cabello revolviéndoselo.

—No se suponía que sucediera así. —James le miro confundido, sin comprender de lo que hablaba ¿Quizás había bebido demasiado alcohol Asgardíano? —Steve nos ha hablado tanto de ti, sobre como enamorabas a las mujeres con tan solo verlas...que sentía curiosidad...

Barnes podía sentir como un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

—Y por eso estamos aquí.

—Perdí porque...me enamoré de ti James.

El soldado parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ¿Acaso había oído bien? No era producto de su imaginación ¿Verdad?

—Se que esto debe ser desagradable para ti...—Comenzó a hablar demás como siempre cuando se ponía nervioso. —Que un hombre le diga eso a otro hombre, yo...—Se mordió el labio nervioso apunto de levantarse. —Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos acá.

En ese momento James lo agarro de la muñeca evitando que este se fuera, estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría marchar luego de una confesión como esa.

—No es desagradable para mi Antoshka. —Dijo viéndole con intensidad a los ojos, notando como la muñeca del castaño trataba de soltarse. —Desde que Steve me enseño aquellos videos sobre ti no pude evitar sentirme atraído...—El castaño movió la cabeza aun sin poder creerlo. —Al principio no sabía lo que sentía con certeza, pero luego fui conociéndote más y no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti.

—No puedo creerlo. —Negó con la cabeza. —

Barnes tomo la mano del castaño besando con cariño sus nudillos.

Sabía lo inseguro que podía ser el millonario, además de que su fama debido a Steve no lograba convencerlo, así que decidió contarle algo que nadie sabía y que se avergonzaba de ello.

—Sabes de la historia que Steve conto sobre mí de aquel día que confundí a un hombre con una mujer? —Pregunto viendo como el genio asentía sin entender a que venía todo aquello. —No es cierto, no lo confundí o estaba borracho...esa persona me gustaba, pero tenía miedo en esa época la homosexualidad no estaba muy bien vista...no hay día en que me arrepienta de no haber luchado por amor y no dejare que eso vuelva a suceder.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

El soldado jalo de su mano provocando que el millonario cayera sentado sobre sus piernas para luego tomarlo del rostro y besarlo como había deseado desde que habían comenzado con aquella locura.

Estuvieron por largos segundos besándose, podían sentir como las respiraciones de ambos se volvía más errática y que el buen trasero del genio se frotara contra sus piernas no ayudaba demasiado. Así que con todas sus fuerzas James separo sus labios apoyando la frente contra la de su Antoshka.

—¿Esto te convence? —Pregunto acariciando lentamente la mejilla del castaño. —

—Quizás, aunque lo que siento en mi trasero me convence más. —Respondió con una mueca de lado al ver como las mejillas de Barnes se tornaban de color. —Entonces esto es un ¿Empate?

James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su pregunta, solo a él se le ocurría arruinar aquel momento.

—Tú me lo dijiste primero así que creo que el ganador soy yo. —Respondió con una amplia sonrisa molestando al castaño. —

—¡Oh, vamos James! —Exclamo el castaño viéndole con indignación. —¿Cuándo empecé a gustarte? ¡Tienes que decírmelo!

El soldado tan solo negó con la cabeza divertido, viendo como el millonario hacia su berrinche, sabía que su orgullo había sido gravemente herido.

Tony Stark y perder eran cosas que ocurrían muy pocas veces.

Pero James sabía que podría sobrevivir con ello.

_"Lo siento Antoshka, pero no te diré en qué momento me enamore de ti"_

**Fin.**


End file.
